25 Facts about the Life of Charlotte Longbottom
by lunar0o0eclipse
Summary: 25 Random facts about Charlotte Alice Longbottom. I'm terrible at summaries, read to find out more!


25 Facts about the Life of Charlotte Alice Longbottom

Her favorite color is emerald green. It has been ever since she looked at Albus Potter's eyes when she was five years old and decided that they were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. That was also the day she decided she was going to marry him.

Up until she was seven her parents told her that all of her grandparents were dead. But one day she overheard her dad telling her mum that Granddad Frank's health was declining and discovered the truth about her father's parents. Since then she insisted on going to see them once a week every week until they both passed away.

She was surprised on her eleventh birthday when she received her Hogwarts letter, since before then she had shown absolutely no signs of magical ability. On that very day she went roller skating with her best friend Alyssa Wood and tripped. To her amazement she froze just before she hit the pavement and was saved from injury.

The Sorting Hat almost put her in Hufflepuff, but she had been prepared and had memorized a long list of reasons that she should be in Gryffindor beforehand. She was sorted into Gryffindor along with Alyssa, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Jillian Thomas, Albert Creevey, Daniel Finnigan, Elizabeth Marshall and Patrick Sheffield.

Unlike her father her favorite subject was Potions. She loved how she could mix all the different ingredients together and come up with something amazing. She was also one of Professor Slughorn's favorite students (mainly because her parents fought in the Battle of Hogwarts).

In her second year there was a threat on Hogwarts from another rising dark wizard who called himself Melchior. Charlotte had a nervous breakdown in the middle of her father's Herbology class, only to be comforted by Joseph Wood, a Ravenclaw in her year and Alyssa's twin brother.

She went on her first date in the winter of her third year. Joseph took her to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer and then to Zonkos, where they tested out the different pranks on each other. She had the time of her life, and at the end of the day let Joe give her a shy, soft peck on the lips. He made her forget about her crush on Albus Potter.

After Joseph taught her how to sneak into the Hogwart's kitchen she gained fifteen pounds. There was just something about chocolate cake that she couldn't resist!

She worked off the fifteen pounds when she decided to let Daniel Finnigan and Jillian Thomas teach her how to play Quidditch. To her surprise she loved it and was an excellent chaser. The next year she tried out for her house team and made it. Quidditch changed the once chubby girl into a teenager with an amazing body who was the envy of girls throughout the school.

Joseph broke up with her at the beginning of her fourth year to date Lucy Weasley, a snobbish Hufflepuff in the year below them. To make matters worse, he did it in the Entrance Hall, in front of the entire school. Charlotte was devastated and embarrassed by the break up and cried for an entire day. Alyssa sat with her the entire time, apologizing over and over again for how mean and horrible her brother had been. Charlotte thought that Alyssa was the best friend she could ever ask for.

Even though Charlotte didn't have a date for the End of the Year Ball in fourth year she decided to go anyway instead of sit in her room alone. Alyssa was going with Albert, Jillian with Daniel, and Rose with Scorpius. The remaining Gryffindors sat around together at a table watching the rest of the school have fun. Finally Patrick asked Elizabeth to dance. Albus and Charlotte sat and talked into the wee hours of the morning.

In the Quidditch finals during her fifth year she fell off of her broom and cracked open her skull. It was all Christopher Zambini's fault: he was the one who charmed her broom to spin out of control and zoom around the pitch so that Slytherin would win the cup. She awoke in the Hospital Wing a week later to find Albus sitting by her bedside fast asleep. As soon as he saw that she was awake he told her that he had found Christopher right after the game and place charm on him that caused him to break out in very painful boils that had yet to disappear.

Someone sent her a delicious box of Honeydukes finest chocolates for Valentines Day. She didn't know who it was, but just the fact that there was someone out there who liked her as more than a friend set her heart soaring. She was the only Gryffindor girl who didn't have a boyfriend after all. Alyssa thought it was Albus who left the chocolates but Charlotte didn't believe her.

In the summer before her sixth year Charlotte went to a ministry party with her parents to celebrate the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts. Almost all of the extensive Weasley clan was there, as well as the Potters and the Lovegoods. Rose brought Scorpius along as a date to the disapproval of her father. Charlotte was sitting over by the enchanted chocolate fountain when Albus found her and asked her to dance. He held her close and they danced until the party was over. It was a magical night.

Charlotte was disappointed that Albus didn't ask her to be his girlfriend when they started their sixth year at Hogwarts. In fact, he seemed to be going out of his way to avoid her. Hurt, she decided to ask Ian Finch-Fletchley to go to Hogsmeade with her. To her surprise she discovered that she really liked him and dated him for sixth months. Then she told him that she wanted to see other people.

She couldn't sleep one night in April and went down into the common room to try to do some homework. There she found Albus sitting in front of the fireplace weeping quietly, a letter open on the floor beside him. As soon as he saw Charlotte he wiped the tears off of his face and pretended like he hadn't been crying. She asked him what was wrong and he told her that he was being really silly, but he had just learned his family's hippogriff Buckbeak had just passed. She told him that she understood, sat on the floor beside him and put her arm around him. He kissed her for the first time that night. Alyssa found them asleep on the floor together in the morning and smiled to herself.

Albus asked her to be his girlfriend the day after the incident in the common room and she happily accepted. They were the hottest couple in Hogwarts for a few weeks and received wolf whistles and remarks in the hallways everywhere they went. Charlotte didn't mind though. She was blissfully happy.

Albus was named Head Boy in their seventh year and Charlotte was named Quidditch Captain. Under her guidance the Gryffindor team was undefeated and won the Quidditch Cup for the eighth year in a row. Although they were busy Charlotte and Albus spent all of their free time together in the Room of Requirements where they could be alone without all of his nosy siblings and cousins. They talked about everything they could think of and snogged for what seemed like days on end. Albus told her that he loved her in December and she told him that she had loved him ever since she was five.

On May twenty third Albus asked her to meet him at the Astronomy Tower at midnight. There she found him waiting for her, a single stargazer lily in his hand, her favorite flower. He had set up a picnic blanket surrounded by candles. Inside the picnic basket he carried was a chocolate cake, which he pulled out and set beside of her. Then he pulled out a small box, got down the on his knee, and told her that he wanted her to marry him, to make him the happiest man in the entire world and be the person he woke up to every morning. Crying tears of joy she said yes and kissed him passionately, a shiny new ring on her finger.

She was married to him the month after they graduated from Hogwarts. The ceremony was simple, held in an open meadow with only their closest family and friends in attendance. Charlotte wore a simple white dress and a crown of delicate white flowers in her hair. It was the perfect day, the wedding she had always dreamed of. She couldn't believe that she was now Charlotte Alice Potter. Everything seemed so unreal. Her first dance with Albus as husband and wife was to What a Wonderful World. A few hours later they apparated to Spain for a romantic two week honeymoon.

Their first daughter, Jennifer Alyssa Potter, arrived almost exactly nine months after their wedding. She was beautiful, with her mother's brown curls and her father's emerald green eyes. Their second daughter, Danielle Rose Potter, was born two years later. She was an exact replica of her father, with his green eyes and jet black hair. They grew and flourished. Jennifer turned out to be spirited, with her Uncle James's love of practical jokes and her parent's love of Quidditch. Danielle was calmer, with an intense love of books and knowledge. She was the sweet innocent child that all the other parents envied. Albus and Charlotte loved them very much.

When Charlotte was thirty five she was shocked to learn of her mother's death. She had been minding her business at the Leaky Cauldron when she was caught in the crossfire of two fighting wizards and was killed instantly. Her father almost went insane with grief and had to live with her until he could be trusted by himself again. Charlotte felt like her heart was broken but knew that she had to be strong for her father and her children.

When she was forty she took a pregnancy test on a whim and didn't believe when it was positive. But seven months later she gave birth to a handsome baby boy who was named Harrison James Potter. He had his father's eyes and his mother's hair. He loved to play sports but was very sensitive as a young boy and liked to spend some time by himself. Jennifer and Danielle loved him very much, but he was so young he could have been one of their sons.

Charlotte and Albus became grandparents at forty one when Jennifer gave birth to twins: Gabe Andrew and Matthew David Creevey. She had married Alyssa and Albert Creevey's son Austin a few years back. That same year Danielle had married Daniel and Jillian Finnigan's son Felix. About a year later Cora Michelle Finnigan was born. She was their only child and the light of their lives.

When Harrison was twenty he married a muggle girl named Kendall Pridgen. They had four children: Evelyn Isabel, Amelia Alice, Sarah Grace, and Olivia Nicole Potter. Sadly, Kendall died in a car accident when she was only thirty five. The family was devastated

Charlotte died peacefully in her sleep when she was one hundred and twenty three, seven years after watching her husband die without her. During her one hundred and twenty three years on the planet she had seen genuine love, happiness and any joy. She had also seen sadness and fear. Her old chocolate brown eyes had seen generation after generation of her own descendents born and had watched some die. She accepted death with open arms. All was well.


End file.
